


More than a leader

by thelightofdarkness



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightofdarkness/pseuds/thelightofdarkness
Summary: Being emotionally abused Optimus sometimes needs to be reminded that he is loved and appreciated by his team.
Relationships: Bulkhead/Optimus Prime, Bumblebee/Bulkhead/Optimus Prime, Bumblebee/Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime/Prowl, Optimus Prime/Ratchet, Ratchet/Optimus/Bumblebee/Prowl/Bulkhead
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Ratchet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic the characters belong to their respective owner you can give fic suggestions in the comments thxs

Ratchet knew the moment he saw the meeting between the two primes that Sentinel was a jerk. He kept belittling Optimus and stomping on him like a step stool.

What he didn't understand was why Optimus let himself be treated like that it wasn't right. So he decided to confront the prime at night.

* * *

That night he made his way towards Optimus' door he overheard what sounded like sobbing and something breaking.

Fearing for his leader's life, Ratchet quickly burst through the door only to find a weeping Optimus with bleeding servos and a broken data pad next to him.

"Prime what the frag happened to you ?"was the first thing that came out of Ratchet's mouth.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll fix it. I promise please don't..."

Whatever was said at the end was not understood due the prime's weeping as he tried to pick up the data pad from the ground but Ratchet was quicker.

Reading what was on the data pad made Ratchet's energon boil.

Deciding to stay focused he took the prime to the med bay where he fixed his servos and after what seemed housed broke the quiet.

"Optimus how long has it been going on? How long has _he_ been abusing you?"

" I deserve it Ratchet and we both know it. It's allmy fault. I..."

Before he could finish his sentence a pair of lips crashed onto his and when they finally parted Optimus was breathless.

"You think you deserve this treatment, let me show you what you really deserve."

Next thing Optimus knew he was on his back, interface panel open and Ratchet pounding his valve. He barely could say a thing or form a decent thought as Ratchet kept hitting every node in his valve especially his ceiling node until overload hit him and he crashed going in a peaceful dreamless slumber.

* * *

Ratchet was still processing what just happened. He just fraged his leader into recharge so he could shiw him how much he was appreciated and he didn't regret a thing.

Knowing that Optimus wouldn't be waking up until morning, he started booting down for recharge planning on what to tell the others and planning how to show their bossbot some love hoping that maybe the whole team could become more.


	2. Prowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Prowl's turn to show their leader some love 💘

Prowl liked to beleived he had a huge tolerance. Ge could easily tolerate Bumblebee and Sari's loud videogames, he could tolerate his other teammates lack of understanding of nature but what he couldn't tolerate was Sentinel's idiocy.

He was still mad from this morning when Ratchet told them what happened last night but was intrigued by Ratchet's plan.

He reached for his com perfecting his plan while summoning Optimus.

* * *

At first Optimus was hesitant with Prowl's idea but decided to give it a shot. After all he was still processing what happened with Ratchet.

Prowl suggested that he tried meditation as a way to relax but with his processor buzzing he was having trouble.

"Is everything okay Optimus? "

"I'm sorry Prowl it seems like I can't stay focused long enough to medidate."

"You seem stressed. Allow me to assit you."

Optimus felt Prowl's servos on his shoulders as he started to slowly massage him.

"You want to know a secret?"whispered Prowl in his audio" I believe you are ten times the prime Sentinel is. You are kind and humble, you put everyone before yourself. You are the best leader anyone could ask for."

As he kept on speaking praises Optimus felt his charge rise until his interface panel opened.

Seeing what was happening Prowl started moving his servos downwards while still talking to Optimus until he reached his valve and inserted four digits in causing a second mind blowing overload for his leader.

* * *

As Optimus recharged on Prowl's lap said cyberninja couldn't help a smug grin at his accomplishment all while pretending not seeing a certain minibot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Bumblebee & Bulkhead


	3. Bumblebee and Bulkhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee and Bulkhead want to have some fun

A few days had passed since the incident in Prowl's room and yet Optimus could still feel the tingling sensation of his servos on his frame.

He just hoped he would be able to finish his monitor duty without any trouble. But Primus had other plans for the prime. Just after a few moments Optimus managed to fall asleep at the monitor not noticing two shadows at the door.

* * *

Optimus started rebooting at the feeling of something wriggling in his valve but kept himself in the hold of slumber.

It wasn't until he overloaded with a shout that he fully activated his optics that he saw in what kind of position he was in.

Bumblebee was between his tights eating and slurping his fluids like a starving mech while Bulkhead held his legs up to allow better access for the mini bot.

"Morning bossbot hoped you had a nice nap" greeted Bulkhead.

"What is going on and what is Bumblebee doing between my legs? "Optimus questioned.

"Well so far everyone has shown you some kind of appreciation so both us decided to show you in our own way. Right little buddy?"

Bumblebee only response was to moan while his mouth was still inside Optimus array causing the later to shiver in pleasure.

Before the latter could say anything another overload hit him leaving him limp in the ground bridge expert hands.

"Aw don't worry bossbot we're not done yet after all Bulk didn't have a taste yet and the day is far from over." Bumblebee claimed.

All Optimus could do was stare at both teammates grinning at him knowing he couldn't escape right now.

* * *

It wasn't until night time did Ratchet find their prime, sprawled and exhausted array displayed for all to see, between Bumblebee and Bulkhead did he know another point was made to their leader.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This os Optimus life now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda in Optimus pov

After his encounter with Bumblebee and Bulkhead a few things had changed around Optimus.

For starters he was in a relationship with all his crew each one enjoying giving him pleasure in their own little ways.

For Ratchet it was pounding his valve relentlessly till he came even when he lost conscious.

Prowl liked to tease till he was a stuttering mess begging for any kind of relief.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee liked to eat to eat him out till he could no longer be able to stand.

And then there were the toys. Primus when they weren't wrecking his valve they were teasing him with vibrators to keep him wet and wanting or plugs to keep their transfluids inside him.

But the worst toy was a dildo that kept getting bigger which was currentlyin valve. This was used when Bulkhead wanted to spike him or in rarer cases two bots wanted a go at the same time.

There wasn't a day that didn't go without him overloading at least three times. And to be honest he started to like it. He liked the attention from his teammates and the overloads were nice.

He was cut out of his thoughts by a hand around his waist and another trying to coax his panel open.

"Watcha thinking about bossbot? I hope it's about how I'm going to destroy your valve because you'll be able to feel it for the next week. Especially with my fluids slushing in there" murmured Bulkhead in his audio.

Yep life was a lot more different for him and he couldn't find it in him to complain.


End file.
